Natural Born Kira- Backstory Pt1
by lopezalopez8999
Summary: Based in the RWBY universe are a team of four ladies who are put in charge of finding out what is happening in the northern reaches of Remnant. Follow team HAVK (pronounced HAVOC) as they investigate the darkness that is looming over the world.


_**BOOM!**_ An explosion decimates an entire residential building in Downtown Desperaud, a metropolis in between Vale and Vacuo. Torikeras, a tri-horned Grimm creature with three horns on its head and covered in body armor. Standing on its two feet gave them a considerable size advantage to anyone who was brave enough to fight it, but its true power was in its ability to run on all fours. When they gathered speed, the Torikera could cause small grade explosions with the impact from its horns. The Torikera were the main weapon used by the Shadow Organization, an evil organization that reveled in chaos and destruction. They were trying to make the Grimm evolve to a point where they could have and use Aura at their own expense. The leader of Shadow, Lyran, an average height male with hunter green eyes and salt and pepper hair that he made into a long ponytail, spared no expense with his experiments in both money and lives. He controlled every monster that he came up with in his lab. Every village, town and city that succumbed to his invasive tyranny would later bow their heads down to Lyran. Every form of resistance crumbled as Lyran's troops of Grimm blew past them with little to no effort. The leader of Desperaud had no choice but to raise the white flag.

As Lyran walked around his newly taken over city, a little girl with flaming red hair and, much to the wonder of Lyran, carmine pink eyes ran to him and attempted to stab him with a makeshift shiv. Two Torikeras intervened, but were slain in an instant. Lyran paid no attention to the slaughter of his two experiments, but instead took interest in this little girl with whom he decided to name Kira Valencia.

It's been three years since "Codname K.V." was abducted by Lyran, the leader of Shadow. The little girl that he took in after destroying Desperaud was growing up under his "care." After taking her in, he subjected her to a number of dangerous and mind bending experimental training programs to become the ultimate killer. After her training had concluded by age ten, she began to work for Shadow by assassinating world leaders and powerful individuals that had influence in the world. "Red Shadow" was the name given to her because of the way she attacked her targets and how she would leave a red mist behind her.

At this point in time, she became the youngest person in the history of the Shadow to have a bounty on her head. Her crime: Assassinate the leader of Pax Revelation, a group that sought the blight of all ill intended war and death and be replaced with peace and prosperous futures for all nations across the world. Due to her vestigial looks, she was able to evade law enforcement both police and huntsman/huntress' alike. By age fifteen, she completed over one hundred assassination contracts and killed swathes of people that have crossed her path to try and stop her. Her own bloody path had been carved into history.

Just before twenty years old, she turned against the Shadow and Lyran when she found out that her leader was going to send her on a suicide mission to kill the leader of the Huntsman. She wiped out the Shadow completely from existence.

Now twenty years old, Kira became one of the youngest freelancers in history. She excelled even, becoming both a legend and a phobia among the people. One day, she was given a contract to kill another one of the top freelancer by the name of Ali Crimson. The supposed quick job turned in to a battle for the ages. Buildings destroyed, entire hills and mountains flattened, their land carved and suffered at the expense of their fight. Both Valencia and Crimson were at their limit, both physical and mental, but Crimson proved to be the better fighter.

That's when Crimson gave Valencia a choice: Die by her hand, or join her on her mission to eliminate the remaining Shadow members. In the end, Valencia chose to fight along side Crimson so that she may become stronger to defeat Crimson one day. Kira looked forward to that, she looked forward to that a lot.


End file.
